Obsession Zexion OneShot
by Tenashi
Summary: Zexion One-shot


Zexion was obsessed. It was a normal occurrence for him, really; he went through phases of obsessions and that was that. In fact, the obsessions went in a cycle. First was learning, then science, then people-watching, then reading, then playing his violin. Something new had disturbed his cycle, however, and it had thrown him for a loop.  
Her name was Shiloh. Yes, she was willing to admit that she was named after her father's favorite book; however, it had become her favorite book as well, and she was happy to bear the name. She had pretty, long dirty blonde hair that gleamed in the sunlight, and deep amber eyes much like her cousin's, that seemed to know whatever you were thinking at any moment. She was gorgeous, and her personality was just as pretty.  
He was obsessed with Shiloh. She was so beautiful, and nice, and outgoing, and wonderfully helpful. And he couldn't even talk to her. She was always hanging out with her cousin and his friends, or with her own friends, Larxene (who just so happened to be her cousin) and Marluxia. Now, don't get him wrong; he liked that she made friends with the two outcasts.  
It was just that they were so damn protective of her now that they rarely let strangers talk to her.  
Then again, if he were Shiloh's friend, he would probably protect her from him, too. Always wearing black and adorned with chains, Zexion was deemed an 'Emo' and ignored for the most part. Not that his ear piercings and nose piercing made him look all that inviting. And he always had one of his eyes covered; he hated his eyes that always expressed how angry he was all the time because of his constantly arguing older brother and father.  
Since Zexion couldn't speak with her, he wrote her letters. Of course, he'd never be stupid enough to send them to her. She'd probably think he was more of a freak than she already did, because he stuttered when he talked to her and he always found himself unable to keep his grip on things. Which was precisely how he'd spilled his fruit punch all over her.  
He'd never touched any type of colored beverage again, and had done well to avoid her until her cousin, Demyx, finally cornered him and explained that Shiloh felt horrible that he'd run off. She thought it was _her_ fault that he'd run off. That just proved how sweet she was.  
Demyx was one of his only friends; Demyx, along with Axel and Roxas. Axel was an outcast as well, and only after watching him get beat up did Roxas finally start hanging out with him. Apparently, the small blond didn't take highly to people beating up others just because they're outcasts and they're bisexual.  
Demyx was friends with the Emo teen simply because he was Demyx, and Demyx was everyone's friend. He was also the only person who knew that Zexion played the violin. When the blond had accidentally walked in on him practicing, he'd threatened him on pain of death not to tell anyone. Demyx had agreed, smiling, and had mentioned something about Shiloh loving violins. Zexion practiced more often.  
"Hey, Zexion. ...Hey. Zexion, listen to me." Zexion looked up quickly, like a deer caught in the headlights. Axel scowled at him. "Dude, stop writing your fucking letters for a minute and look over at what your idiot best friend is doing."  
Zexion tilted his head, then turned to see what was going on. "What?"  
Demyx was beating up one of the well-known players in the school; his name was Luxord, and he had probably just attempted asking Shiloh out, seeing as how she looked horrified. Eventually, the campus monitors came and broke up the fight. As Demyx and Luxord were dragged to the principal's office (Demyx kicking and screaming), Shiloh let her head drop and sighed.  
Seeing their dear friend sad, Larxene and Marluxia both pounced, comforting her and hugging her like the good friends they were.  
"...Zexion, you make the _weirdest_ friends," Axel stated, frowning.  
"_You_ are a testament to that," he answered, eyes not leaving Shiloh as her friends led her to her next class.  
As Axel started sputtering indignantly, Roxas turned Zexion's notebook toward him and frowned. "What do you write in here, anyway?"  
"Give it back!" Zexion exclaimed frantically, reaching for it. The last person who'd read his notebook had only made fun of him and made him feel like an idiot.  
"Chill, Zex," Axel ordered, shoving him back down as he read over Roxas's shoulder. "We're not gonna make fun of ya or anything."  
"Actually, this is really good, Zexion. Who are you writing about?" Roxas asked, looking down at the older boy.  
Zexion rubbed the back of his head and stood up, snatching his notebook back quickly. "It's none of your concern. Mind your own business."  
"Hey, we just wanna see what your type is. Sorry."  
"I don't have a type. Just drop it."

Shiloh sighed and looked around nervously. She always met Demyx in his music room after school, but... the halls were always so empty, and baron. It was creepy.  
Hearing delicate violin music filling the air, she turned toward the door opened just a crack and tilted her head. It was beautiful music. ...Maybe... she could see who was playing?  
She peered through the window nervously, afraid to get caught. She was surprised, however, to see her cousin's friend, Zexion, playing the small string instrument. She didn't know that the man who looked like such a bad ass could play something so... gentle, and moving. She hadn't talked to him in a long time. Maybe she should say something?  
"...Zexion?" When the slate-haired boy jumped and spun toward her, she winced and held her hands up quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"  
"Um... Yes. Right. ...No! I mean, it's okay!" he answered, waving his hands quickly, before groaning and hurriedly putting his violin away. "I, uh... I have to go!"  
"Oh, but, wait! Zexion!" she exclaimed quickly, spinning to see him as he ran out the door, then sighed sadly and looked down at her feet. "...Dang it..."  
Spying a dark red amongst the blue and cream colors of the room, she frowned and walked over. It was a notebook; it had a scarlet cover with doodles all over it. Looking for a name, she found none. But maybe she'd find one if she looked inside?  
As she opened it, she realized it wasn't full of homework, as she had expected it to be, but full of letters. Each and every one was addressed... to her. She knew she shouldn't be reading it, but... she really wanted to see what the person had written to her. Looking around nervously and finding no one to see her, she started reading the first spidery-written letter.

My dearest Shiloh,  
I apologize if this frightens you, but I've been watching you. I've never been able to truly comprehend how you can be so perfect. It seems as if I'll just have to watch you from afar for the rest of my life, because you're far too beautiful and popular to ever notice me.  
I wish I could hold you in my arms, play with your beautiful, golden hair, kiss your full, pink lips... Just hold you and make you feel safe as I tell you how much I love you and care about you. You're so beautiful, I wish you could just notice me.  
Even if it were only a glance, and just the thought of 'oh, it's that one guy' would be enough for me. Just to know that you caught a glimpse of me, and acknowledged me. Acknowledged my existence. I want you to see me and notice me. But you never will. Because as you are radiant, I am invisible.  
I love you. I love you and I want so badly for you to love me too, but why would you waste your time on me? A beautiful swan like yourself would never give this worthless crow a second glance. I'm just not the man you could ever see yourself with.  
Why won't you notice me? Please, notice me! I love you! I love you so much that I hate to see you get hurt even the slightest bit! I want to kiss away your pain, soothe all of your hurts. I want to show you how much I love you. How _passionate_ about you I am. I could show you so much love, and yet...  
And yet you don't see me. You don't see me. You can't see me. I am nothing to you. I will _always_ be nothing to you. Just a stranger you see every once in a while.  
I'll never stop loving you. Please notice me? Please? I love you.

Shiloh gasped softly and covered her mouth, blushing. She'd never thought that someone would write something so warm and meaningful. And something so... _absolutely beautiful._ She smiled and hugged the notebook to her chest; she planned to read the rest of the letters and finding out if her secret admirer had signed his name in any of them.  
"Finally hear Zexion play his violin?" a voice suddenly asked, causing her to let out a shriek and spin around. Demyx smiled at her disarmingly. "Easy, Shiloh. So, is he awesome or what? You wouldn't _believe_ how shocked I was when I heard this awesome violin music and then coming in and- BAM- he was there. You'd never expect it from _Zexion_ would you? I mean- Hey. Why do you look like a deer in the spotlight?"  
She hugged the notebook closer, blushing, then held it out to him. "Someone left it here! It's got a bunch of letters in it, and they're all addressed to me! Look, Demyx! They're so sweet!"  
The blond male frowned in thought as he read through the first letter, then looked up at her, a sly smile on his lips. "Unsigned, huh? Maybe you should show these to Marluxia and Larxene."  
She gasped and yanked it back, horrified he'd suggest something like that. "Demyx! Marluxia and Larxene would find whoever wrote these and _kill_ him!"  
"Oh, please! It's almost Valentine's Day and Marluxia's obsessed with love and couples! I mean, look! He's even asked Larxene to be his girlfriend! ...That takes some balls, jeez..." Demyx frowned slightly, then waved it away, smile back in place. "So he's going to squeal like the girl we all know he is and help you find this guy. Larxene will help- bitching the whole time, mind you, but help she will- and you'll find your secret admirer!"  
Shiloh sighed, biting her bottom lip. "...I guess..."  
"Right! Okay, let's go find them!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and dragging her back to meet both of their friends in front of the school.

Zexion almost _died_ when he realized he'd lost his notebook. Where had he left it? He couldn't remember! He'd never misplaced anything before! He'd been almost _disoriented_ when he couldn't find it in his backpack!  
Zexion gasped in horror. What if someone found it? What if someone read it? What if someone found it, read it, and linked it to _him?!_ No! Oh dear God please _NO!_ He'd never be able to live it down! He was already teased enough! And then Shiloh would never want to see him again, and he'd have to change countries, schools, his name, and- gasp- maybe even his appearance! What was he going to do with his hair?!  
"Zexion! Chill!" Axel exclaimed, grabbing the smaller boy by his collar and shaking him roughly. "We'll find it!"  
Axel and Roxas had volunteered instantly to help him find it when they came upon the hyperventilating Emo earlier that morning. They were the only other two people who knew what he wrote in there. No one else should care. They'd all split up after managing to calm Zexion down. Roxas had yet to report back.  
"What if someone finds it and figures out it's mine and comes and picks on me?! I can't handle being picked on again!" Zexion exclaimed, grabbing Axel's collar and shaking the pyromaniac right back. "Do you know how many times I've gotten home with a bloody nose and a cut lip and my dad yelled at me for being a pussy?!"  
Before Axel could retaliate, he was cut off. "Guys! Guys!" Roxas exclaimed, running up to them. He grabbed Zexion by the arm and started yanking him toward the cafeteria. "I found your notebook! You're never gonna _believe_ who found it!"  
"Do they know it's mine?!" he gasped, grabbing the blond's shoulder.  
"No, and you'll never believe what they're _doing!_" he answered, looking panicked as well as amused.  
Zexion was once again horrified. Shiloh was reading from his notebook. His notebook full of letters addressed to _her._ ...Lightning strike him now. _Strike. Him. Now._  
"Hey! Hey, Roxas! Axel!" Demyx called, waving. "Come look at this and see if you recognize the writing! We're trying to find Shiloh's secret admirer!"  
Zexion blanched and nearly fainted. Axel, spying a _golden_ opportunity, smiled cheerfully and dragged his Emo friend over. "Secret admirer, huh? What, did someone send her a love letter and forget to sign it?"  
Marluxia swooned and got a dreamy look in his eyes. "No, Shi-Shi-chan found this notebook _full_ of love letters addressed to her and now we're trying to find who wrote them so that they can get together and live happily ever after!"  
Axel, Roxas, and Zexion blinked at the pink-haired teen before Axel looked at Larxene and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure he's not gay?"  
Larxene rolled her eyes and sighed, crossing her arms. "Well, for all of his girly tendencies, he's still got his masculine side. ...Sometimes. But seriously, Shiloh's sixteen and hasn't ever had a date. She needs to find this guy."  
"Let me see the writing!" Roxas exclaimed, knowing full well who the writer was and happy to get his lonely friend together with the object of his affection.  
Zexion's already pale skin lost any color it had. They were going to rat him out after he made it clear that he absolutely _did not_ want to be found out?! SNEAK AWAY! SNEAK AWAY!  
Axel latched onto Zexion's arm and smiled at him. "Why ya runnin', Zex?"  
Note to self: take razor and _brutally murder Roxas and Axel._  
"Yeah, I _do_ recognize this writing," Roxas stated, nodding.  
Shiloh gasped and leaned forward. "Really, Roxas? You know who writes these?"  
"Well, _of course,_" Axel answered, plucking some of Zexion's homework from his slightly open backpack. He slapped it down on the notebook so they could compare writing. "Our little Zexy has had a crush on you for quite some time, Shiloh."  
Zexion let out a snarl and grabbed Axel's collar again to continue the shaking he'd been doing _before_ Roxas had led them over to the crowded table. "You brainless, callous little-"  
"Zexion! You're going to kill him!" Roxas exclaimed frantically, trying to wrench Axel from the Emo's relentless grip. "Let him go!"  
"You're both _traitors!_" he growled, pausing only to glare at the short blond.  
Before he could continue, however, he found his notebook being held out to him. Shiloh smiled at him, tears beginning to form in her beautiful, amber eyes. "I'm sorry if you wanted to keep these secret, Zexion. It's just that, I was trying to find a name, and when I saw a letter addressed to me, I... I'm sorry I embarrassed you."  
Zexion frowned and rubbed the back of his head, reluctantly releasing Axel's shirt. "Um... It's all right. I'm not angry with you." Here he shot Axel and Roxas the most hateful look he could muster, which was pretty hateful, considering all of his pent up anger. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself again, then took the notebook from her hands. "Thank you."  
Shiloh looked down at her feet, very aware of all of the curious gazes on her. Clasping her hands behind her back and kicking the ground slightly, she took a deep breath before looking back up at him. "Will you go to Katrina's with me?"  
The Emo boy blinked. And blinked. And then, for good measure, he blinked again. Him, go to Katrina's- only the most _popular_ ice-cream shop to go to for couples- with Shiloh? ...Like a date? A blush rose to his cheeks. He didn't really like cold food. Then again, he could handle a milkshake, and he would _love_ to be able to go on a date with Shiloh.  
Smiling a little, his face transforming from a dark expression to a refreshing calm, he nodded. "I would like that. At what time?"  
All nervousness and anxiety flooded from her expression as she smiled brightly. "How about after school?"  
Zexion frowned. He had class with the student teacher in music, Ms. Charmant (but she'd insisted that please, call her Belle), after school that day, as he did every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Too embarrassed to be seen in a real music class and too afraid of his father's anger being directed at him to practice at home, he practiced his music where no one would find out about his secret talent for the violin. And he _really_ didn't want to let Belle down, because she'd already done so much for him already...  
Knowing that Shiloh was a _very_ understanding girl, but still not wanting to expose his secret music lessons, he leaned toward her so he could whisper in her ear. "Um... I have a music lesson with Ms. Charmant, so I can't do it after school. I apologize."  
Shiloh blinked, tilting her head innocently, before she smiled and nodded. "I'll wait for you."  
He frowned in concern. "But it's for an _hour._"  
She closed her eyes and nodded again, smile still in place. "If I can watch you, I'll be happy to wait _three_ hours if I have to."  
Zexion blushed and rubbed the back of his head, flustered. He was not expecting that answer. "Oh, uh... Okay."  
"Yay! The same room I found you in yesterday, right?" she asked gleefully, grabbing his arm.  
He squeaked and stiffened slightly, the thought _'ohmiGod, she's touching me'_ running through his mind on repeat, before he nodded. "Y-Yeah. Yes." A smile crossed his face again as a small blush made itself visible.  
Seconds later, a happy shriek filled the air as Marluxia latched onto Zexion and started suffocating him with a hug. "Oh, Zexion, that's so _romantic!_ No wonder you angst so much; you were afraid our dear little Shiloh would reject you! Oh, that's just so cute!"  
Before he could _actually_ suffocate, Larxene scowled, eyebrow twitching, and grabbed the pink-haired boy's jacket, yanking him back from the Emo teen roughly. "And why the Hell are you hugging _him?!_"  
"You have to admit, it was sort of cute," Sora agreed, then squeaked and ducked behind his elder brother.  
Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Larxene, stop scaring Sora, or I'll give you _Hell_ when we get home."  
Larxene sneered at her older brother before sighing and shrugging, releasing her boyfriend so he could hit the ground with a thud. "Hey, you know if anyone tried to pick on the twerp besides me, I'd kick their ass. I love him deep down. ...Deep, deep, _deeeep_ down."  
"Larxene!" Shiloh exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't tease your brother like that! It's so mean!"  
Zexion sighed, taking that chance to escape, as many people were still staring at their group and he didn't want to be seen around them too long. With all the bullying he used to receive, he would be quite happy to get out of the limelight as soon as possible, thank you very much.

Shiloh bit her bottom lip and peeked into the room she'd found Zexion in the day before. As she opened the door, the sweet sound of a romantic string instrument flowed into her ears. She slipped into the room and nearly choked on a gasp; the usually Emo boy looked so gorgeous, eyes closed as he concentrated on the music he was playing from memory.  
Belle, seeing one of her favorite students, put a finger to her lips and smiled. Zexion was doing so well, he didn't need to be distracted. Shiloh nodded and just watched from the door, falling in love with the boy playing violin in front of her. He seemed so different from when he was around people, it was... strange, but oddly refreshing.  
As he slowed to a stop, still failing to open his eyes, both girls started clapping. He opened his eyes and blushed, rubbing the back of his head, then tried to wave it away. "Oh, you two are way too embarrassing! I'm not _that_ accomplished with the violin!"  
"Yes you are! Zexion, you're so awesome!" Shiloh exclaimed, hugging his arm and smiling.  
He blushed even more and squeaked a little, looking down at her quickly, then looked up at Belle for help, as he was unsure of what to do. When she motioned for him to hug her back, he hesitantly wrapped his free arm around her, unable to help noticing that she was very warm, and very cuddly. ...He wouldn't mind hugging her more often.  
"Well, it seems as if you too have plans, so I'm going to cut this lesson short. Besides," Belle added, grabbing her purse and smiling a little, "_I_ have a date."  
"Thanks, Belle," Zexion answered, pulling away from Shiloh reluctantly and putting his violin in its case. Picking up both the violin case and his backpack, he looked at Shiloh, who was still swooning over his music. "Are you ready to go?"  
"What? Oh!" She blushed and looked down at her feet. "Um, yes. Sorry."  
He couldn't help but chuckle as he offered her his arm. She was adorable when she was embarrassed. She slipped her arm into his and blushed a little more, hesitantly laying her head on his shoulder. He blushed a little as well and gulped softly, biting the inside of his cheek nervously.  
"So, um... What are you going to get at Katrina's?" Shiloh asked nervously, trying to start a conversation.  
Zexion shrugged. "I'm not sure. I was thinking that maybe I'd like a chocolate milkshake. You?"  
She shrugged as well and closed her eyes, trying to take in his scent without being to obvious. "Um... I like the strawberry cheesecake ice-cream. Oh! Or the sea salt ice-cream! Have you ever had that before?" she asked, looking up at him quickly.  
He frowned slightly, seriously pondering the question. Had he ever had sea salt ice-cream? No, he'd remember something with such a strange name... "No, I don't think so."  
"Oh! You need to try it then!" she exclaimed, tugging on his arm in excitement. "It's one of the best ice-creams they have! Oh, please, Zexy! You _have_ to try it!"  
He opened his mouth instinctively to inform her that he was _never_ to be called Zexy, but Zexion; if she had to shorten it, please shorten it to Zex, like Axel had. Pausing to think about it, however, he changed his mind and managed a small smile. The nickname 'Zexy' was rather endearing when _she_ was saying it. ...He'd kill the first person who decided that they had the right to call him that, too, however.  
"...Um..." She bit her bottom lip a little and blushed. "You... don't mind that I call you Zexy, right?"  
He smiled down at her fondly, shaking his head. "No. ...I mean, if anyone _else_ calls me that, I'll be forced to slaughter them in the middle of the night. But it's nice, hearing it come from you. Really."  
She blushed a little more and smiled as she looked up at him. "Okay, Zexy."

Sora frowned, tapping his chin in thought. Okay, so maybe it was a protective cousin thing, but something about Zexion was really bugging him. I mean, come on; it was _a hundred and three degrees out._ Zexion shouldn't be wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt! That's just not right! He could understand Zexion's need to wear his trademark black jeans with the chains all over them, but seriously! There was something wrong there!  
He could _place_ it, too. He'd seen the action before, and it had worried him to no end when Zexion hadn't accepted the black wife-beater he'd offered him. So why couldn't he place the feeling of agitation and worry? It was so freaking weird... Glancing at Cloud, he realized in horror what was keeping the Emo from wearing short sleeves.  
Shiloh, unaware of her dear cousin's perplexing puzzlement and nuzzling said Emo's chest playfully, giggled a little. "Come _on,_ Zexy! It's not hard!"  
"There's _nothing_ in the _world_ that would make me put those things on!" Zexion replied sharply, crossing his arms.  
"They're not things, Zexy! They're roller-skates! ...And they're not even that hard to get used to! I'll help you!" she added, looking up at him pleadingly.  
He scowled. "No, no, and no. _I_ will stay on my skateboard. It is what I'm used to, it is my friend, and I will not die when I fall off of it, nor will I get embarrassed. There's no chance in _Hell_ that you are you getting those _roller-skates_ on me. Crazy woman."  
"Aw, but Zexy-!" she exclaimed, frowning, then sighed in defeat when her boyfriend stood up.  
Zexion dropped his skateboard onto its wheels and sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Besides, roller-skating is _girly,_ and I much prefer my skateboard anyway. I apologize."  
Before he had the chance to skate away, however, Sora let out something akin to a battle cry and sprang over the table, tackling the poor upperclassman to the ground. "_Nooooo!_"  
"Sora, what the Hell!" Cloud exclaimed, not having expected _that,_ of all things, for the random and attention deficit brunet to do.  
Roxas, ever the good twin brother and equally good friend, jumped up and tried to drag Sora off as Zexion began struggling like a wildcat. "Sora, get off! What the Hell's wrong with you?!"  
"Jesus, Sora! I never knew you had it in you!" Larxene stated, indeed shocked by her usually docile brother's actions. Hell, if she expected _any_ of her brothers to get pissed, it was usually Roxas or Cloud; Sora was just too... too... nice!  
Sora growled, trying to fight off both Roxas _and_ Zexion long enough to get the latter's sleeve up and see his arm. It was rather hard, however, seeing as his twin brother was almost as strong as a _flipping elephant_ and was yanking on him hard. Gripping the end of Zexion's sleeve, he gave it one last yank before yelping as at the same time, Roxas gave an extra hard pull. With a loud _RIIIP_, both twins fell back.  
Sora, the first to recover, sat up and looked at the sleeve in his hand. When the sleeve finally registered, he looked at Zexion's arm as he and Roxas sat up. Though triumphant, he couldn't help but feel utter horror. He was absolutely right. Zexion was a cutter.  
As everyone stared at the pale arm with dark scars, Zexion pulled it toward his chest protectively, a blush rising to his face. Crap, crap, crap! What was he supposed to do now?! Hmm... Well, when all else fails, he could just... Aw, screw it. Run away! Damn, damn, double damn! They were never supposed to see!  
As he shot to his feet and turned to run, however, Axel caught the back of his shirt and dragged him back, scowling. "You _said_ you'd stopped!"  
Zexion stopped struggling that second, defeated. Axel had been his friend since the beginning. _Before_ the constant shouting, slamming doors, breaking glass. Before everything had gone so horribly, _horribly_ wrong. Before physical pain was the only way to make the emotional pain go away even for a little while. There was no way to win. He should just get ready for the oncoming lecture.  
Unfortunately, he really would have preferred the lecture after what _actually_ happened.  
Shiloh bit her bottom lip, tears forming in her eyes, before she finally whispered, "Zexion? Is it because of me? Am I really that much of a bother to you?"  
He turned toward her quickly, stunned, then gasped and shook his head quickly. "No! No, Shiloh! It was never- You're not a bother at all! It started before-"  
"You just don't want to hurt me, is that it?" she continued, as if not hearing him. Her tears finally broke through the dam, and slowly began to roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I made you suffer so long, Zexion. I... I'm just so sorry!"  
And then she was gone, running down the road to get somewhere- _anywhere_- that he wasn't. He watched Demyx spring to his feet and chase after her, as a concerned brother should, and then Larxene and Marluxia. Soon follow them was Cloud, then Sora and Roxas, leaving the red-head and Emo alone.  
"...You said you'd stopped," Axel stated, frowning. "Why did you lie?"  
"...They... started yelling at _me..._" he answered softly, tears springing to his eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong, but I guess they just got tired of yelling at each other and started yelling at me. It hurt so _badly,_ Axel. I... I just wanted the pain to go away for a minute..."  
"Zexion, your _girlfriend_ just blamed herself for your cutting. ...Hell, why don't you just plonk the world down on her shoulders?" The red-head frowned. "You're in love with her, she's in love with you, and now it's lookin' like you're separated."  
Zexion's heart wrenched violently, making him wince and clutch his chest. "But... but I love her. She can't... she can't really believe..."  
Axel sighed and released his friend's arm. "Listen, Zex, I've been _really_ good about keeping your secret. I mean, I haven't even told _Roxas,_ and that's saying something. I've been a good friend and kept my promise. ...But in being a good friend, I can't explain why you're being the way you are. And they're all probably going to hate you now, because they don't understand. Now you've got to find out a way to make it up to your girlfriend. ...That is, if she even lets you try."

_**Ping**_  
Shiloh groaned and covered her head with a pillow. She'd have to yell at Demyx for playing his stupid video game tomorrow.  
_**Ping**_  
And hit him. That sound was annoying. Didn't he know how to mute his TV?  
_**Ping**_  
...Or maybe it wasn't the TV. Pulling her head out from under her pillow, she frowned and listened intently. A few minutes later she was rewarded for her wait.  
_**Ping**_  
It was coming from the window. She traveled over to it cautiously, as if a monster would swoop through the glass and devour her, then opened the window. Leaning out, she frowned as she saw Zexion standing on the ground below her window.  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and that's when she realized that he was still wearing his ripped shirt, pale skin glowing in the moonlight. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, then sighed again, but in frustration, as his hair fell back in place. Trying to keep his hair out of his face had been a lost cause from the beginning.  
"...Shiloh? I'd... like to correct you. You were mistaken in believing that you were the cause of my cutting."  
Shiloh rested her arms on her windowsill and laid her head on them, sighing. "...I'm listening."  
He sighed again, looking down at his feet momentarily before looking up at her again. "I started cutting long before I met you. I'm having family trouble at home. I believe I started cutting in... sixth grade, perhaps? That doesn't matter anymore, though. What _matters_ is that you think _you're_ the reason I'm cutting, and that's not true. If anything, you're one of the reasons I keep living. I love you too much."  
She blushed and hid her face in her arms momentarily before peeking up at him. "...Do you mean that?"  
He chuckled and walked over to the tree outside of her window, climbing up until he was level with her and leaning on her windowsill. "Of course I mean that, Shiloh. You mean too much to me for me for the feeling to be anything else. Besides, I've loved you for a very long time. I'm not just about to get over a feeling _that_ deep after feeling it for _this_ long."  
She blushed again, hiding her face in her arms once more, and refused to lift it again, embarrassed. Zexion slid onto the windowsill so he was sitting on it, then carefully pulled her into his lap, a smile on his face. She squeaked and hid her face in his chest before he could see it.  
An amused chuckle escaped his mouth as he began to rub her back. "It's all right, Shiloh. I'll always love you, no matter what happens between us."  
"...And I'll always love you," she answered softly, still blushing.  
He nodded, placing a few soft kisses on her forehead, cheeks, and nose, before finally giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Breaking apart before anything could get too heated, he laid his head on top of hers and began rocking her back and forth. "You should go back to sleep. I apologize for waking you up, love."  
She yawned softly, nuzzling his chest in a way that made him feel all the more loved, then nodded slowly. "It's alright. Goodnight, Zexion."  
A smile tugged the corners of his lips up, and his eyes drifted closed as the girl he loved fell asleep in his arms. Everything was okay now. Everything... would be fine. He didn't have to worry about his obsession with her anymore. She was his now; all his. And he wouldn't let anyone else have her.


End file.
